the_adventure_teams_listfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jungle Heroes (Oscar Marrero's Team)
Heroes Team: The Jungle Heroes Oscar Marrero (Me) - Leader Elena of Avalor - Second in Command and Wife Ash Ketchum and Pikachu Simba and Nala (1994; Animated) Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X) Sophie Marrero Castillo, Fang the Vipercondrai, Plucky the Pachyrhinosaurus, Elisa "Liz" the Jaglion, Blossom the Ponyfly, Jade the Forest Dragon, Lincoln the Bat Alicorn, Oichi the Cobra, Arthur the Australian Jungle Boy, Indoscaraptor, Bronwyn the Yak, Kyletaurus, Sarah the Fluttersaurolophus, Modominus Rex, Moray the Good Sea Witch, Daisy the Kitten, and Dire-Angelina (My OCs) Naomi Turner, Mateo, Gabe, Migs, Luna & Skylar, and Zuzo (Elena of Avalor) Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Dedenne (Pokémon the Series: XY) Baloo and Bagheera (1967; Animated) Tantor and Terk (1999; Animated) Louis (The Princess and the Frog) (Me and Fiver&Heather's Channel are sharing) Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria (Me and AnimaeRockz are sharing), Vitaly, Stefano, and Gia (Madagascar) Balto, Boris, Jenna, and Muk & Luk (Balto) Zecora, Gilda, and Princess Skystar (My Little Pony) Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu (The Lion Guard) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls Z) Sam, Alex, and Clover (Totally Spies!) Strawberry Shortcake, Ginger Snap, Orange Blossom, Angel Cake, Huckleberry Pie, Apple Dumplin', Custard, Pupcake, and Honey Pie Pony (Strawberry Shortcake (2003 version)) Curious George, Ted (aka The Man in the Yellow Hat), and Maggie Dunlop (Curious George) Buzzy, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy (The Jungle Book (1967)) Sonic the Hedgehog Chip/Light Gaia (Sonic Unleashed) Sofia the First Stitch (2002; Animated) Alice (1951; Animated) Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters (South Park) Pinkie Pie (EG) Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph Beifong, Zuko, Appa, and Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Palutena (Kid Icarus) Hazel and Primrose (w/ their kits Snowdrop, Mallow and Gilia as Honorable Members) Rey (Star Wars: The Force Awakens; The Last Jedi; The Rise of Skywalker) Tauriel (The Hobbit: The Desolution of Smaug; The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies) Emma Sharp (Jungle Girl and the Lost Island of the Dinosaurs) (w/ Beano the Talking Dolphin, Samson the Toucan, Chuntee the Chimp, and Zelinka the Python as Honorable Members) Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) Tracer (Overwatch) Kit Fisto (Star Wars) Faith (LEGO Ninjago) (w/ Jet Jack, Daddy No Legs, Muzzle, Scar the Skullbreaker, Chew Toy, and Arkade as Honorable Members) Optimus Prime and Bumblebee (Transformers) Sue Snell (Carrie (2013)) Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl (Spider-Man (2017)) Silver Sable (Spider-Man) Vixen (DC) Incineroar (Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon) Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, and Athena (Kim Possible (2019)) Kehaar (Watership Down (2018)) Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats (1970)) Renet (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) Villain Team: The Koopa Empire Bowser (Super Mario) - Leader Mistress Nine (Sailor Moon) - Second in Command and Wife Bowser Jr., Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) King Dedede (Kirby) Ganondorf, Ghirahim and Zant (The Legend of Zelda) Wolf O'Donnell, Andross, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Andrew Oikonny, and Panther Caroso (Star Fox) Ridley (Metroid) King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) Giovanni, Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokémon) Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Orbot & Cubot, and The Deadly Six (Sonic the Hedgehog) Dr. Wily (Mega Man) Lord Betrayus, Butt-ler, and Dr. Buttocks (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot: N'Sane Trilogy) M. Bison (Street Fighter) Shao Kahn and Kronika (Mortal Kombat) Nemesis (Resident Evil 3) Thanos King Ghidorah and Spacegodzilla (Godzilla) Scar (1994; Animated) Shere Khan (1967; Animated) Sabor (Tarzan (1999); Animated) Dracula (Castlevania) Rathalos (Monster Hunter) Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith (Mighty Ducks) Dark Specter (Power Rangers In Space) Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) Demona (Gargoyles) Percival C. McLeach and Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) Danno Wolfe (Curious George) Kylo Ren (Star Wars) SkekSo the Skeksis Emperor (The Dark Crystal (1982); The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance) (Me and Max Jackson are sharing) Shuriki, Ash Delgado, Chancellor Esteban, Chatana, Pili, and Tziloco (Elena of Avalor) Vor (Sofia the First) Mandy, Caitlin, and Dominique (Totally Spies!) Pokémon Hunter J (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl) The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric; Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal) Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) Mor'du (Brave) Mabaya, Hista, Nuru & Sheeta (The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series)) The Bear (Balto) Foosas (Madagascar) Wolves (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) Zanramon (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Gorilla Grodd Michael Myers (Me, AnimaeRockz, and Princess Twilight Sparkle are sharing) Dr. Drakken (LA) and Shego (LA) Jurgen the Brutal (Jumanji: The Next Level) Emperor Unagami, The Mechanic, Unagami's Army, Empire Dragon, and Rat Pack (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu)